


(Un)comfortably Numb

by deadlypen1



Series: Deadlypen's Overwatch Fluff, Smut, and Humor [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Rejection, a different writing style than what I'm used to, based on a tumblr comic, entirely dialogue, with some other actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlypen1/pseuds/deadlypen1
Summary: Widowmaker visits Gerard's grave and gets something off of her chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic by therealluxlin. http://therealluxlin.tumblr.com/post/154894722964/im-such-a-widowtracer-trash-while-everyone-is. As well as the structure of the Pink Floyd song "Comfortably Numb." 
> 
> Definitely not canon with my other works.

Hello Gerard, it’s Ameile again.

Or, at least, Ameile in her present state.

As Widowmaker.

It’s Christmas again, and I felt I needed to pay my respects. 

And that’s the weird part. That I can feel the need to.

That I remember you at all.

Talon was supposed to get rid of my emotions. My attachment to you.

Yet here I am.

I don’t know why that is. Why these feelings are suddenly reappearing.

I’m supposed to be cold, a perfect assassin. 

I’m not supposed to find happiness again.

Though, I guess I was wrong there too.

You see, there’s this girl I’ve fought against a lot lately. Lena Oxton.

You might remember her. She goes by Tracer now.

When we first fought, I found her to be quite the nuisance.

Her accent grated on me and her powers made her impossible to kill.

But, something weird happened.

The more we fought, the more I saw something in her.

How she’s a light in everyone’s life.

Including mine.

Even when Overwatch was disbanded, she kept fighting on.

She somehow became essential to my existence.

Something that made this all bearable.

So, I’m going to give it a try.

I’m going to ask her if she wants to be friends. Possibly more.

Because I know you’d want me to be happy.

And I think right now, this is how to do it.

I know you’d understand.

Joyeux Noel, Gerard.

I will always love you.

 

Okay, got my bouquet of roses. She’ll love these.

But what if she doesn’t?

What if she freaks out when she sees me?

Puts up a fight?

No, Christmas is a time of goodwill.

Even enemies can make up this time of year.

And what if she accepts?

Can she fully take me as I am?

With purple skin, golden eyes, and a history of death?

(jumps over a few rooftops, making her way to a balcony outside Lena’s apartment)

Of course she will.

She and the gorilla are the only active Overwatch members. 

And I’ll come up with something to tell Talon.

I’ll explain everything to her. How I’m uncertain why I can feel.

How sorry I am about everything I’ve caused.

She’ll have to understand.

She appears so kind and loving.

(Breaths in and out, knocks on the screen door)

Ah, there she is, drinking tea with,

Another woman?

Who is she, with the scarf in her hand?

Are they?

(Drops the flowers to the snow-covered balcony. Stomps on them before picking them back up. Grapples down to the street below.)

This was a mistake.

Why would I think she could love me back when she has a world of normal people to love?

I’m destined to be alone.

I hate it when I feel these emotions.

Cause I can always taste the salt coming out of my eyes.

If I’m to stay this way, I wish Talon could numb me completely.

(Throws the bouquet into a garbage can)

 

Come on Lena, we don’t want to be late to Winston’s.

Just a moment. I thought I heard something before.

Well don’t keep me waiting too long.

(spies something left behind on the balcony. Walks outside to find some flower petals, now partly ruined by the snow. A note was left as well.)

‘Ello, what’s this?

“To Lena. I’m sorry for whatever pain I caused you. This is not how I am. I want to be friends. Maybe more if you’re interested. 

Love, Ameile.”

**Author's Note:**

> From this piece, you can obviously see where my priorities lie.


End file.
